It is generally known for weapons to be provided with an aiming device.
In this case, the term weapons means, in particular, weapons which are used in the infantry field, for example small arms, handguns, grenade launchers, grenade machine guns, recoilless weapons such as anti-tank weapons, et cetera. The invention can also be used for other weapons, for example mortars, and vehicle-based weapons.
Mechanical sights, for example a rear sight and a front sight or diopter devices, are known as traditional aiming devices. These are used, for example, on the G3 assault rifle made by Heckler & Koch. Furthermore, simple optical aiming devices with a reticle plate are known, for example aiming optics with magnification on anti-tank weapons for Dynamit Nobel Defence. Furthermore, aiming devices in the form of fire control systems (FLS) are nowadays increasingly being used. These fire control systems use an integrated rangefinder device to autonomously calculate the ballistic elevation angle and indicate this as a target marker in the optical field of view.
Particularly in the field of military use, systems (firing devices) are known which consist of a weapon and aiming device, in which the weapon is designed to fire aiming a limited number of shots, for example only one shot. In the case of systems such as these, the weapon is left behind operationally when a shot has been fired, in order to save the soldier from having to carry out the tedious task of transporting it back.
If the aiming device is one of the simple mechanical or optical aiming devices mentioned above, then these are likewise left behind as a component of the systems at the point of use.
If a fire control system is used as an aiming device, then, for cost reasons, it is generally not feasible to leave this behind at the point of use. In fact, it is desirable to use this fire control system for a plurality of weapons, possibly for different weapon types.
In order to allow a fire control system which is connected to a weapon to calculate and display the correct ballistic elevation angle, the center axis of the weapon barrel and the targeting optical element, for example, the corresponding light segment of a pixel display or a reticle plate of the aiming system, must have an essentially parallel basic alignment. In this case, an angle tolerance, defined in advance, of, for example, 0.1 mrad to 1 mrad must not be exceeded.
Until now, it has been possible to achieve this by preadjusting the mechanical interface element of the weapon, for example, a clamping rail, with respect to the weapon axis. Furthermore, the mechanical interface element of the fire control system, for example, an element which interacts with the clamping rail mentioned above, can be preadjusted for basic alignment of the fire control system. The described preadjustment has been found to be highly complex, in particular in the area of weapon to weapon interface elements.
While, in the case of the fire control device, its target mark can be adjusted with respect to the position of its interface element, for example, while being fitted to the device, thus allowing a defined basic alignment (referencing) to be achieved, this is not so simple for the weapon.
When the mechanical interface element of the weapon, for example a mounting rail, is being machined, angle tolerances between the interface element axis and the weapon barrel axis of less than 0.05 mrad must preferably be complied with, in order to keep the magnitude of the aiming line deviation as small as possible.
If the interface element of a weapon is already connected to it as an assembly, the cumbersome assembly must be held on a machine tool for (pre-) adjustment. The interface element of the weapon, in particular a mounting rail, is in this case then machined.
This has the disadvantage that, after this machining process, the machined surfaces can be surface-treated only with a very high level of complexity, since the machined rail may no longer be removed from the weapon barrel. This would otherwise result in maladjustment again.
Because of the narrow tolerance requirements, it must be expected that the relevant assemblies will be subject to an increased scrap rate, with a negative influence on the costs.
As an alternative to adjustment in the sense of machining after connection of the weapon and interface element, a movable connection could also be provided for adjustment between the weapon and its interface element. Since the weapon and its interface element are subject to powerful forces during use, this will, however, result in the risk of possible loss of adjustment during use in this case. Such adjustment must be free of play, must be adjustable in two axes and must have no aiming-line relevant deviations after the adjustment process, taking account of the potential environmental influences in accordance with the MIL STD 810 and DIN ISO 9022 tests, in particular the drop and shock tests.